Minor Friends
This is a list of all minor Friends in the Kemono Friends franchise. They appear in this article rather than in separate ones as they only appeared in the old game, which was shut down in 2016. This page serves as a gallery. Minor Friends Red-Crowned Crane :Voice Actress: '''Nonaka Ai (野中藍)' HAW-206 :''Voice Actress: '''Tamagawa Sakiko (玉川砂記子)' African Golden Wolf :''Voice Actress: '''Oomori Kaname (大森加奈女)' Amazon Tree Boa :''Voice Actress: '''Kouda Mariko (國府田マリ子)' American Rhea :''Voice Actress: '''Nonaka Ai (野中藍)' Narwhal :''Voice Actress: '''Nonaka Ai (野中藍)' Inugami Gyoubu :''Voice Actress: '''Kouda Mariko (國府田マリ子)' Iriomote Cat :''Voice Actress: '''Kazama Natsuki (風間夏希)' Rockhopper Penguin :''Voice Actress: '''Mizushima Sayuri (水島小百合)' Ezo Wolf (Hokkaido Wolf) :''Voice Actress: '''Komiyama Chihiro (小宮山千尋)' Ussuri Brown Bear :''Voice Actress: '''Tamagawa Sakiko (玉川砂記子)' Emerald Tree Boa :''Voice Actress: '''Nohara Akane (野原茜)''' Inari Ookami Oinari-sama Giant Anteater G062 Giant Anteater b.jpg G062 Giant Anteater a.jpg Giant anteater.jpg Giant Armadillo Giant Armadillo image2.jpeg Giant Armadillo image1.jpeg Giant-Armadillo.jpg Pangolin G066 Giant Pangolin a.jpg G066 Giant Pangolin b.jpg Pale Fox G072 Pale Fox b.jpg G072 Pale Fox a.jpg Stoat G074 Stoat b.jpg G074 Stoat a.jpg Scaly-Tailed Possum ScalyTailed_Oppsum.jpg G078 Scaly-tailed Possum b.jpg G078 Scaly-tailed Possum a.jpg Kamaitachi-Setsu G085 Kamaitachi・Kiri a.jpg G085 Kamaitachi・Kiri b.jpg Kamaitachi-Ji G086 Kamaitachi・Ji b.jpg G086 Kamaitachi・Ji a.jpg Kamaitachi-Ten G087 Kamaitachi・Ten b.jpg G087 Kamaitachi・Ten a.jpg Bergman's Bear Bergman's bear.jpg G088 Bergman's Bear b.jpg G088 Bergman's Bear a.jpg Platypus G089 Platypus b.jpg G089 Platypus a.jpg Rock Dove G094 Rock Dove b.jpg G094 Rock Dove a.jpg Nine-Tailed Fox 68 Kyubikitsune.png G105 Kyubikitsune b.jpg G105 Kyubikitsune a.jpg Golden Jackal G107 Golden Jackal a.jpg G107 Golden Jackal b.jpg King Cobra G108 King Cobra b.jpg G108 King Cobra a.jpg King Cheetah G109 King Cheetah b.jpg G109 King Cheetah a.jpg Guadalupe Caracara Guadalupe Caracara.jpg G122 Guadalupe Caracara b.jpg G122 Guadalupe Caracara a.jpg Cape Lion G128 Cape Lion b.jpg G128 Cape Lion a.jpg Resplendent Quetzal Resplendent Quetzal.jpg G125 Resplendent Quetzal b.jpg G125 Resplendent Quetzal a.jpg Black Tortoise (Genbu) G129 Genbu b.jpg G129 Genbu a.jpg Golden (Tabby) Tiger 47 Golden Tabby Tiger.png G144 Golden Tabby Tiger a.jpg G144 Golden Tabby Tiger b.jpg Golden Lion Tamarin Golden Lion Tamarin.jpg G145 Golden Lion Tamarin b.jpg G145 Golden Lion Tamarin a.jpg Tundra Swan G138 Tundra Swan b.jpg G138 Tundra Swan a.jpg Komodo Dragon Komodo Dragon.png G139 Komodo Dragon b.jpg G139 Komodo Dragon a.jpg Saber-Toothed Cat G149 Sabre Tiger b.jpg G149 Sabre Tiger a.jpg Right G165 Shisa・Right a.jpg G165 Shisa・Right b.jpg Leftie G166 Shisa・Lefty b.jpg G166 Shisa・Lefty a.jpg Sivatherium 14 Sivatherium.png G151 Sivatherium b.jpg G151 Sivatherium a.jpg Blue Whale G161 Blue Whale a.jpg G161 Blue Whale b.jpg Eastern Wolf Eastern Wolf.jpg G164 Eastern Wolf b.jpg G164 Eastern Wolf a.jpg Suzaku (Vermilion Bird) G178 Suzaku b.jpg G178 Suzaku a.jpg Sable Antelope G189 Sable Antelope b.jpg G189 Sable Antelope a.jpg Seiryuu (Azure Dragon) Seiryu.jpg G185 Seiryu b.jpg G185 Seiryu a.jpg Darwin's Finches Medium Tree Finch.jpg G207 Medium Tree Finch b.jpg G207 Medium Tree Finch a.jpg Dire Wolf G204 Dire Wolf b.jpg G204 Dire Wolf a.jpg Tachikoma type-A G194 TACHIKOMA type-A b.jpg G194 TACHIKOMA type-A a.jpg Danzaburou-danuki G206 Danzaburou Tanuki b.jpg G206 Danzaburou Tanuki a.jpg Mediterranean Monk Seal G208 Mediterranean Monk Seal b.jpg G208 Mediterranean Monk Seal a.jpg Mediterranean Monk Seal.jpg Gastornis Gastornis.jpg G218 Gastornis b.jpg G218 Gastornis a.jpg Hilgendorf's Tube-Nosed Bat Tube-nosed Bat.jpg G217 Tube-nosed Bat b.jpg G217 Tube-nosed Bat a.jpg Reindeer Reindeer.jpg G223 Reindeer b.jpg G223 Reindeer a.jpg Dwarf Sirens G229 Northern Dwarf Siren b.jpg G229 Northern Dwarf Siren a.jpg Northern Dwarf Siren.gif Japanese Wolf Japanese Wolf real.jpg G238 Japanese Wolf b.jpg G238 Japanese Wolf a.jpg Japanese Squirrel G242 Japanese Squirrel b.jpg G242 Japanese Squirrel a.jpg Grizzly Bear Grizzly bear.jpg G248 Grizzly Bear b.jpg G248 Grizzly Bear a.jpg Common Bottlenose Dolphin G259 Bottlenose Dolphin a.jpg G259 Bottlenose Dolphin b.jpg Peach Panther G279 Peach Panther b.jpg G279 Peach Panther a.jpg Sheep Sheep.jpg G265 Sheep b.jpg G265 Sheep a.jpg Silky Anteater Silky Anteater.jpg G267 Silky Anteater b.jpg G267 Silky Anteater a.jpg Pink Fairy Armadillo Pink Fairy Armadillo.jpg G268 Pink Fairy Armadillo b.jpg G268 Pink Fairy Armadillo a.jpg Byakko (White Tiger) G276 Byakko b.jpg G276 Byakko a.jpg Binturong Binturong.jpg G277 Binturong a.jpg G277 Binturong b.jpg Striated Caracara Striated Caracara.jpg G282 Striated Caracara b.jpg G282 Striated Caracara a.jpg Blackbuck Blackbuck.jpg G292 Blackbuck b.jpg G292 Blackbuck a.jpg Secretarybird Secretary Bird.jpg G297 Secretary Bird a.jpg G297 Secretary Bird b.jpg Arctic Wolf Arctic Wolf.jpg G301 Arctic Wolf a.jpg G301 Arctic Wolf b.jpg Bobcat Bobcat.jpg G308 Bobcat b.jpg G308 Bobcat a.jpg Holstein Friesian Holstein Cattle.jpg G304 Holstein Cattle a.jpg G304 Holstein Cattle b.jpg Bornean Orangutan Bornean Orangutan.jpg G309 Bornean Orangutan a.jpg G309 Bornean Orangutan b.jpg White Tiger 46 White Tiger.png G305 White Tiger a.jpg G305 White Tiger b.jpg Spotted Skunk G312 Western Spotted Skunk b.jpg Maltese Tiger Maltese Tiger real.jpg G314 Maltese Tiger b.jpg G314 Maltese Tiger a.jpg Spectacled Bear G331 Spectacled Bear b.jpg G331 Spectacled Bear a.jpg Axolotl G334 Mexico Salamander b.jpg G334 Mexico Salamander a.jpg Barn Owl G335 Barn Owl b.jpg G335 Barn Owl a.jpg Przewalski's Horse Przewalski's Wild Horse.jpg G336 Przewalski's Wild Horse b.jpg G336 Przewalski's Wild Horse a.jpg Giant Forest Hog G337 Giant Forest Hog b.jpg G337 Giant Forest Hog a.jpg giant-forest-hog-large.jpg Yatagarasu (Three-Legged Crow) Yatagarasu.jpg G339 Yatagarasu b.jpg G339 Yatagarasu a.jpg Yamata no Orochi (Eight-Forked Serpent) G342 Yamata no Orochi b.jpg G342 Yamata no Orochi a.jpg Snow Sheep Snow Sheep.jpg G346 Snow Sheep b.jpg G346 Snow Sheep a.jpg Snow Leopard Snow Leopard real.jpg G347 Snow Leopard b.jpg G347 Snow Leopard a.jpg Rock Ptarmigan G351 Rock Ptarmigan a.jpg G351 Rock Ptarmigan b.jpg Logicoma Ring-Tailed Lemur G361 Ring-tailed Lemur a.jpg Jinmengyo (Ghost Koi) Red-Footed Tortoise Asian Golden Cat Asian golden cat.jpg G009 Asian Golden Cat b.jpg G009 Asian Golden Cat a.jpg African Elephant African Elephant.jpg G011 African Elephant b.jpg G011 African Elephant a.jpg Siberian Tiger South China Tiger G021 Amoy Tiger b.jpg G021 Amoy Tiger a.jpg Italian Wolf Italian wolf.jpg G031 Italian Wolf b.jpg G031 Italian Wolf a.jpg Indian Rhinoceros G041 Indian Rhino b.jpg G041 Indian Rhino a.jpg Indian Star Tortoise Indian star tortoise.jpg G043 Indian Star Tortoise b.jpg G043 Indian Star Tortoise a.jpg Brown Long-Eared Bat Brown long-eared bat.jpg G047 Brown Long-eared Bat b.jpg G047 Brown Long-eared Bat a.jpg Uchikoma Uchikoma.jpg G048 Uchikoma b.jpg G048 Uchikoma a.jpg Yezo Sika Deer Yezo sika deer.jpg G053 Yezo Sika Deer a.jpg G053 Yezo Sika Deer b.jpg Harpy Eagle Harpy eagle.jpeg G061 Harpy Eagle b.jpg G061 Harpy Eagle a.jpg Greater Bird-of-Paradise G067 Greater Bird of Paradise b.jpg G067 Greater Bird of Paradise a.jpg Greater bird of paradise.jpg Bat-Eared Fox Bat-eared fox.jpg G070 Bat-eared Fox a.jpg G070 Bat-eared Fox b.jpg Ocelot A003 Ocelot.jpg Ocelot real.jpg 65 Ocelot.png Ocelot.jpg G075 Ocelot b.jpg G075 Ocelot a.jpg Marvellous Spatuletail G076 Marvelous Spatuletail b.jpg G076 Marvelous Spatuletail a.jpg Brazilian Porcupine Brazilian Porcupine.jpg G079 Brazilian Porcupine b.jpg G079 Brazilian Porcupine a.jpg Fraternal Myotis Green Pheasant Green Pheasant.jpg G099 Green Pheasant b.jpg G099 Green Pheasant a.jpg Northern Fur Seal Northern Fur Seal.jpg G100 Northern Fur Seal b.jpg G100 Northern Fur Seal a.jpg Kyushu Owl (S. uralensis fuscescens) G103 Kyūshū Owl a.jpg Kyushu owl.jpg Corporal Giroro Giroro.jpg G111 Giroro b.jpg G111 Giroro a.jpg Quagga Quagga.jpg G113 Quagga b.jpg G113 Quagga a.jpg Sergeant Major Kululu Kururu.jpg G117 Kururu b.jpg G117 Kururu a.jpg Sulawesi Bear Phalanger Sulawesi Bear Cuscus.jpg G118 Sulawesi Bear Cuscus a.jpg G118 Sulawesi Bear Cuscus b.jpg Black Leopard 035 - Black Leopard.png Black Leopard real.jpg G121 Black Leopard b.jpg G121 Black Leopard a.jpg (Sergeant) Keroro Event keroro.jpg Keroro.png G126 Keroro b.jpg G126 Keroro a.jpg Kodiak Bear Kodiak Bear.jpg G136 Kodiak Bear a.jpg G136 Kodiak Bear b.jpg 63 Kodiak Bear.png Superb Lyrebird Superb Lyrebird.jpg G137 Superb Lyrebird b.jpg G137 Superb Lyrebird a.jpg House Cat Domestic cat.jpg G030 Domestic Cat b.jpg G030 Domestic Cat a.jpg Martial Eagle Martial Eagle.jpg G141 Martial Eagle a.jpg G141 Martial Eagle b.jpg Gorilla Gorilla.jpg G142 Gorilla b.jpg G142 Gorilla a.jpg Hippopotamus Gorgops G143 Hippopotamus Gorgops b.jpg Hippopotamus Gorgops.jpg G143 Hippopotamus Gorgops a.jpg Chinese White Dolphin Chinese White Dolphin.jpg G150 Chinese White Dolphin a.jpg G150 Chinese White Dolphin b.jpg Père David's Deer Père David's Deer.jpg G152 Père David's Deer b.jpg G152 Père David's Deer a.jpg Eurasian Lynx Eurasian Lynx.jpg G153 Eurasian Lynx b.jpg G153 Eurasian Lynx a.jpg Chipmunk Chipmunk.jpg G155 Chipmunk b.jpg G155 Chipmunk a.jpg Jersey Cow Jersey Cattle.jpg G174 Jersey Cattle b.jpg G174 Jersey Cattle a.jpg Jaguarundi Jaguarundi.jpg G170 Jaguarundi b.jpg G170 Jaguarundi a.jpg Muskox Muskox.jpg G172 Muskox b.jpg G172 Muskox a.jpg Dugong Dugong.jpg G175 Dugong b.jpg G175 Dugong a.jpg Schomburgk's Deer Schomburgk's Deer.jpg G157 Schomburgk's Deer b.jpg G157 Schomburgk's Deer a.jpg Mountain Goat Mountain Goat.jpg G158 Mountain Goat b.jpg G158 Mountain Goat a.jpg White Peafowl White Peafowl.jpg G159 White Peafowl a.jpg G159 White Peafowl b.jpg Hooded Seal Hooded Seal.jpg G183 Hooded Seal b.jpg G183 Hooded Seal a.jpg Steller's Sea Cow Steller's Sea Cow.jpg G179 Steller's Sea Cow b.jpg G179 Steller's Sea Cow a.jpg Springbok Springbok.jpg G181 Springbok b.jpg G181 Springbok a.jpg Red Junglefowl Red Junglefowl.jpg G186 Red Junglefowl b.jpg G186 Red Junglefowl a.jpg Black-Backed Jackal 22 Black-backed Jackal.png G187 Black-backed Jackal a.jpg Black-backed Jackal.jpg G187 Black-backed Jackal b.jpg Black-backed Jackal real.jpg Hawk Tachikoma type-B TACHIKOMA type-B.jpg G195 TACHIKOMA type-B b.jpg G195 TACHIKOMA type-B a.jpg Tachikoma type-C G196 TACHIKOMA type-C a.jpg G196 TACHIKOMA type-C b.jpg Maned Wolf Maned Wolf.jpg G197 Maned Wolf b.jpg G197 Maned Wolf a.jpg Harp Seal Harp Seal.jpg G198 Harp Seal b.jpg G198 Harp Seal a.jpg Tamama G200 Tamama b.jpg Tamama.jpg G200 Tamama a.jpg Cheetah Cheetah real.jpg 12 Cheetah.png Cheetah.jpg G214 Cheetah b.jpg G214 Cheetah a.jpg Tibetan Sand Fox G209 Tibetan Sand Fox a.jpg G209 Tibetan Sand Fox b.jpg Tibetan Sand Fox.jpg Chinese Wolf Tibetan Antelope Tibetan Antelope.jpg G211 Tibetan Antelope b.jpg G211 Tibetan Antelope a.jpg Dingo Dingo.png G219 Dingo a.jpg G219 Dingo b.jpg Dhole Dhole.jpg G232 Dhole b.jpg G232 Dhole a.jpg Transvaal Lion Transvaal Lion.jpg G227 Transvaal Lion b.jpg G227 Transvaal Lion a.jpg Dororo Dororo.jpg G228 Dororo b.jpg G228 Dororo a.jpg Common Vampire Bat Common Vampire Bat.jpg G234 Common Vampire Bat b.jpg G234 Common Vampire Bat a.jpg Gray Fox G247 Gray Fox b.jpg G247 Gray Fox a.jpg Jungle Crow Jungle Crow.png G253 Jungle Crow b.jpg G253 Jungle Crow a.jpg Babirusa Babirusa.jpg G257 Babirusa b.jpg G257 Babirusa a.jpg Hipparion G264 Hipparion b.jpg Hipparion.jpg G264 Hipparion a.jpg Leopard Leopard real.jpg Leopard.jpg 034 - Leopard.png G271 Leopard a.jpg European Ratsnake European Ratsnake.jpg G273 European Ratsnake b.jpg G273 European Ratsnake a.jpg Hyracotherium Hyracotherium.jpg G274 Hyracotherium b.jpg G274 Hyracotherium a.jpg Southern Pudu Southern Pudú.jpg G296 Southern Pudú b.jpg G296 Southern Pudú a.jpg Boomslang Boomslang real.jpg Boomslang.jpg G294 Boomslang b.jpg G294 Boomslang a.jpg Spotted Hyena Spotted Hyena.jpg G289 Spotted Hyena b.jpg G289 Spotted Hyena a.jpg Southern Brown Kiwi Southern Brown Kiwi.jpg G290 Southern Brown Kiwi b.jpg G290 Southern Brown Kiwi a.jpg Black Jaguar 073 - Black Jaguar.png Black Jaguar.jpg Black Jaguar real.jpg G291 Black Jaguar b.jpg G291 Black Jaguar a.jpg Pronghorn Pronghorn.jpg G295 Pronghorn b.jpg G295 Pronghorn a.jpg Arctic Fox Arctic Fox.jpg G302 Arctic Fox a.jpg G302 Arctic Fox b.jpg Polar Bear Polar bear.jpg 53 Polar Bear.png G303 Polar Bear b.jpg G303 Polar Bear a.jpg White Lion White Lion real.jpg G306 White Lion b.jpg G306 White Lion a.jpg Markhor Markhor.jpg G322 Markhor b.jpg G322 Markhor a.jpg Masai Lion Masai Lion.jpg G311 Masai Lion a.jpg G311 Masai Lion b.jpg White-Naped Crane G313 White-naped Crane b.jpg G313 White-naped Crane a.jpg White-naped Crane.jpg Mammoth Mammoth.jpg G320 Mammoth b.jpg G320 Mammoth a.jpg Mule Deer Mule Deer.jpg G327 Mule Deer b.jpg G327 Mule Deer a.jpg Spectacled Caiman Spectacled Caiman.jpg G330 Spectacled Caiman a.jpg G330 Spectacled Caiman b.jpg European Hare European Hare.jpg G340 European Hare b.jpg G340 European Hare a.jpg Pademelon Okinawa Rail Okinawa Rail.jpg G344 Okinawa Rail b.jpg G344 Okinawa Rail a.jpg Eurasian Beaver Eurasian Beaver.jpg G349 Eurasian Beaver b.jpg G349 Eurasian Beaver a.jpg Honey Badger Honey Badger.jpg G352 Honey Badger b.jpg G352 Honey Badger a.jpg Aardwolf 43 Aardwolf.png G029 Aardwolf b.jpg G029 Aardwolf a.jpg Alpine Ibex Venezuelan Red Howler Venezuelan Red Howler.jpg G006 Howler Monkey b.jpg G006 Howler Monkey a.jpg Bearded Seal Bearded seal.jpg G008 Bearded Seal b.jpg G008 Bearded Seal a.jpg Alaskan Sea Otter Northern sea otter.jpg G023 Alaskan Sea Otter b.jpg G023 Alaskan Sea Otter a.jpg Arizonan Jaguar Arizonan jaguar.jpg G025 Arizonan Jaguar b.jpg G025 Arizonan Jaguar a.jpg Golden Eagle Golden eagle.jpg G034 golden eagle b.jpg G034 golden eagle a.jpg Saltwater Crocodile Saltwater crocodile.jpg G035 Saltwater Crocodile b.jpg G035 Saltwater Crocodile a.jpg Chukar Partridge Chukar.jpg G037 Chukar Partridge a.jpg G037 Chukar Partridge b.jpg Indian Wolf Indian Wolf.jpg G039 Indian Wolf b.jpg G039 Indian Wolf a.jpg Gharial Gharial.jpg G040 Gharial b.jpg G040 Gharial a.jpg Indri Indri.jpg G044 Indri b.jpg G044 Indri a.jpg Japanese Bush Warbler Japanese bush warbler.jpg G046 Japanese Bush Warbler b.jpg G046 Japanese Bush Warbler a.jpg Japanese Cormorant G049 Japanese Cormorant a.jpg Japanese Cormorant.jpg G049 Japanese Cormorant b.jpg Clouded Leopard Clouded leopard.jpg G050 Clouded Leopard b.jpg G050 Clouded Leopard a.jpg Egyptian Goose Egyptian goose.jpg G051 Egyptian Goose a.jpg G051 Egyptian Goose b.jpg Baweng Satanic Leaf Gecko Baweng satanic leaf gecko.jpg G055 Baweng Satanic Leaf Gecko b.jpg G055 Baweng Satanic Leaf Gecko a.jpg Emu Emu.jpg G056 Emu b.jpg G056 Emu a.jpg Common Eland Common eland.jpg G058 Common Eland b.jpg G058 Common Eland a.jpg Brown Greater Galago Brown greater galago.jpg G064 Brown Greater Galago b.jpg G064 Brown Greater Galago a.jpg Brown greater galago.jpg G064 Brown Greater Galago b.jpg G064 Brown Greater Galago a.jpg Japanese Giant Salamander Japanese giant salamander.jpg G065 Japanese Giant Salamander b.jpg G065 Japanese Giant Salamander a.jpg Japanese giant salamander.jpg G065 Japanese Giant Salamander b.jpg G065 Japanese Giant Salamander a.jpg Greater Roadrunner Greater roadrunner.jpg G069 Greater Roadrunner b.jpg G069 Greater Roadrunner a.jpg Squirrel Glider G077 Squirrel Glider b.jpg G077 Squirrel Glider a.jpg Gaur Gaur.jpg G095 Gaur b.jpg G095 Gaur a.jpg Common Cuckoo Common Cuckoo.jpg G082 Common Cuckoo b.jpg G082 Common Cuckoo a.jpg Caracal G090 Caracal a.jpg Galapagos Giant Tortoise Galápagos Giant Tortoise.jpg G096 Galápagos Giant Tortoise b.jpg G096 Galápagos Giant Tortoise a.jpg Guernsey Cow Guernsey Cattle.jpg G097 Guernsey Cattle a.jpg G097 Guernsey Cattle b.jpg Goldcrest G098 Goldcrest b.jpg Goldcrest.jpg G098 Goldcrest a.jpg Water Deer Water Deer.jpg G102 Water Deer a.jpg G102 Water Deer b.jpg Japanese Giant Flying Squirrel G104 Kyūshū Flying Squirrel b.jpg G104 Kyūshū Flying Squirrel a.jpg Kyūshū Flying Squirrel.jpg Arctic Tern Arctic Tern.jpg G106 Arctic Tern b.jpg G106 Arctic Tern a.jpg Collared Peccary Collared Peccary.jpg G115 Collared Peccary b.jpg G115 Collared Peccary a.jpg Culpeo Culpeo Fox.jpg G116 Culpeo Fox b.jpg G116 Culpeo Fox a.jpg Grévy's Zebra Grevy's Zebra.jpg G124 Grevy's Zebra b.jpg G124 Grevy's Zebra a.jpg Black Rhinoceros G119 Black Rhinoceros b.jpg G119 Black Rhinoceros a.jpg Diceros_bicornis_-_profile_-_Etosha_2014.jpg Sable Sable.jpg G120 Sable b.jpg G120 Sable a.jpg South African Giraffe G127 South African Giraffe a.jpg South African Giraffe 2.jpg G127 South African Giraffe b.jpg Koala Koala.jpg G130 Koala b.jpg G130 Koala a.jpg Oriental Stork Oriental Stork.jpg G132 Oriental Stork b.jpg G132 Oriental Stork a.jpg Pink-Backed Pelican Pink-backed Pelican.jpg G134 Pink-backed Pelican a.jpg G134 Pink-backed Pelican b.jpg Coyote Coyote.jpg G140 Coyote b.jpg G140 Coyote a.jpg Saiga Antelope Saiga.jpg G146 Saiga b.jpg G146 Saiga a.jpg Striped Skunk Striped Skunk.jpg G154 Striped Skunk b.jpg G154 Striped Skunk a.jpg Giant Panda Giant Panda.jpg G168 Giant Panda a.jpg G168 Giant Panda b.jpg North Island Giant Moa Giant Moa.jpg G169 Giant Moa b.jpg G169 Giant Moa a.jpg Jungle Cat Jungle Cat.jpg G173 Jungle Cat b.jpg G173 Jungle Cat a.jpg Geoffroy's Cat Geoffroy's Cat.jpg G176 Geoffroy's Cat b.jpg G176 Geoffroy's Cat a.jpg Honduran White Bat G162 Honduran White Bat b.jpg G162 Honduran White Bat a.jpg Honduran White Bat.jpg White-Eared Opossum White-eared Opossum.jpg G163 White-eared Opossum b.jpg G163 White-eared Opossum a.jpg Sumatran Rhinoceros Sumatran Rhinoceros.jpg G182 Sumatran Rhinoceros a.jpg G182 Sumatran Rhinoceros b.jpg Cerval G188 Cerval b.jpg G188 Cerval a.jpg Walrus Walrus.jpg Walrus.png G184 Walrus b.jpg G184 Walrus a.jpg Takin Takin.jpg G202 Takin b.jpg G202 Takin a.jpg Tarpan Tarpan.jpg G203 Tarpan b.jpg G203 Tarpan a.jpg Taipan Taipan.jpg G190 Taipan b.jpg G190 Taipan a.jpg Common Ostrich Common Ostrich.jpg G205 Common Ostrich b.jpg G205 Common Ostrich a.jpg Red-Crowned Crane Red-crowned Crane.jpg G201 Red-crowned Crane b.jpg G201 Red-crowned Crane a.jpg Long-Tailed Chinchilla Long-tailed Chinchilla.jpg G212 Long-tailed Chinchilla b.jpg G212 Long-tailed Chinchilla a.jpg Common Chimpanzee Chimpanzee.jpg G213 Chimpanzee b.jpg G213 Chimpanzee a.jpg Tundra Wolf Tundra Wolf.jpg G216 Tundra Wolf b.jpg G216 Tundra Wolf a.jpg Dodo Dodo.jpg G231 Dodo b.jpg G231 Dodo a.jpg King Vulture King Vulture.jpg G221 King Vulture a.jpg G221 King Vulture b.jpg Steller Sea Lion Steller's Sea Lion.jpg G222 Steller's Sea Lion b.jpg G222 Steller's Sea Lion a.jpg Tiger Tiger.jpg Tiger.png G226 Tiger b.jpg G226 Tiger a.jpg Acorn Woodpecker Acorn Woodpecker.jpg G230 Acorn Woodpecker b.jpg G230 Acorn Woodpecker a.jpg Atlantic Puffin Atlantic Puffin.jpg G235 Atlantic Puffin b.jpg G235 Atlantic Puffin a.jpg Nilgai Nilgai.jpg G243 Nilgai b.jpg G243 Nilgai a.jpg Coypu Nutria.jpg G244 Nutria b.jpg G244 Nutria a.jpg Greater Honeyguide Greater Honeyguide.jpg G245 Greater Honeyguide a..jpg G245 Greater Honeyguide b.jpg Roe Deer Roe Deer.jpg G246 Roe Deer b.jpg G246 Roe Deer a.jpg Common Ringtail Possum G249 Common Ringtail Possum b.jpg G249 Common Ringtail Possum a.jpg Common Ringtail Possum.jpg Baikal Seal Baikal Seal.jpg G256 Baikal Seal b.jpg G256 Baikal Seal a.jpg Bald Eagle 27 Bald Eagle.png G250 Bald Eagle b.jpg G250 Bald Eagle a.jpg Masked Palm Civet G251 Masked Palm Civet a.jpg Masked Palm Civet.jpg G251 Masked Palm Civet b.jpg Habu Habu.jpg G254 Habu b.jpg G254 Habu a.jpg Peregrine Falcon Peregrine Falcon.jpg G255 Peregrine Falcon b.jpg G255 Peregrine Falcon a.jpg Banteng Banteng.jpg G258 Banteng b.jpg G258 Banteng a.jpg Vicuña Vicuña.jpg G275 Vicuña b.jpg G275 Vicuña a.jpg Southern Cassowary Southern Cassowary.jpg G262 Southern Cassowary a.jpg G262 Southern Cassowary b.jpg Common Wombat Common Wombat.jpg G269 Common Wombat a.jpg G269 Common Wombat b.jpg Cougar Puma.jpg G278 Puma b.jpg G278 Puma a.jpg Leopard Tortoise Leopard Tortoise.jpg G272 Leopard Tortoise a.jpg G272 Leopard Tortoise b.jpg Numbat Numbat.jpg G283 Numbat b.jpg G283 Numbat a.jpg Thylacine G284 Thylacine a.jpg Thylacine.jpg G284 Thylacine b.jpg Common Brushtail Possum Common Brushtail Possum.jpg G285 Common Brushtail Possum a..jpg G285 Common Brushtail Possum b.jpg Greater Gliding Possum Greater Glider.jpg G286 Greater Glider a.jpg G286 Greater Glider b.jpg Hellbender Hellbender.jpg G299 Hellbender b.jpg G299 Hellbender a.jpg Arctic Hare Arctic Hare.jpg G300 Arctic Hare a.jpg G300 Arctic Hare b.jpg Japanese Marten Japanese Marten.jpg G307 Japanese Marten b.jpg G307 Japanese Marten a.jpg Marbled Cat Marbled Cat.jpg G323 Marbled Cat b.jpg G323 Marbled Cat a.jpg African Forest Elephant G315 African Forest Elephant b.jpg G315 African Forest Elephant a.jpg African Forest Elephant.jpg Sun Bear G316 Sun Bear b.jpg Sun Bear.jpg G316 Sun Bear a.jpg Flat-Headed Cat G318 Flat-headed Cat a.jpg G318 Flat-headed Cat b.jpg Flat-headed Cat.jpg Mandrill Mandrill.jpg G319 Mandrill b.jpg G319 Mandrill a.jpg American Alligator American Alligator.jpg G324 American Alligator a.jpg G324 American Alligator b.jpg Greater Bilby Spectacled Hare-Wallaby G329 Spectacled Hare-wallaby a.jpg G329 Spectacled Hare-wallaby b.jpg Spectacled Hare-wallaby.jpg Spectacled Owl Spectacled Owl.jpg G332 Spectacled Owl b.jpg G332 Spectacled Owl a.jpg Mexican Wolf Mexican Wolf.jpg G333 Mexican Wolf b.jpg G333 Mexican Wolf a.jpg Forest Owlet Forest Owlet.jpg G338 Forest Owlet b.jpg G338 Forest Owlet a.jpg Mountain Tapir Mountain Tapir.jpg G343 Mountain Tapir b.jpg G343 Mountain Tapir a.jpg Eurasian Otter Eurasian Otter.jpg G348 Eurasian Otter a.jpg G348 Eurasian Otter b.jpg Mountain Hare Mountain Hare.jpg G345 Mountain Hare b.jpg G345 Mountain Hare a.jpg Rhim Gazelle Rhim Gazelle.jpg G354 Rhim Gazelle b.jpg G354 Rhim Gazelle a.jpg Wild Boar Ryūkyū Wild Boar.jpg G355 Ryūkyū Wild Boar b.jpg G355 Ryūkyū Wild Boar a.jpg Passenger Pigeon Passenger Pigeon.jpg G356 Passenger Pigeon b.jpg G356 Passenger Pigeon a.jpg Rothschild's Giraffe Rothschild's Giraffe.jpg G359 Rothschild's Giraffe b.jpg G359 Rothschild's Giraffe a.jpg Donkey Donkey.jpg G360 Donkey b.jpg G360 Donkey a.jpg Alligator Snapping Turtle Alligator Snapping Turtle.jpg G363 Alligator Snapping Turtle b.jpg G363 Alligator Snapping Turtle a.jpg Ringed Seal Ringed Seal.jpg G364 Ringed Seal a.jpg G364 Ringed Seal b.jpg Red Kangaroo Red kangaroo.jpg G005 Red Kangaroo b.jpg G005 Red Kangaroo a.jpg Huacaya Alpaca G028 Alpaca huacaya a.jpg G028 Alpaca huacaya b.jpg Impala G045 Impala b.jpg G045 Impala a.jpg Impala 2.jpg Greater Flamingo Greater flamingo.jpg G068 Greater Flamingo b.jpg G068 Greater Flamingo a.jpg California Sea Lion California Sea Lion.jpg G091 California Sea Lion b.jpg G091 California Sea Lion a.jpg Spot-Billed Duck Spot-billed Duck.jpg G093 Spot-billed Duck b.jpg G093 Spot-billed Duck a.jpg Guanaco Guanaco.jpg G123 Guanaco b.jpg G123 Guanaco a.jpg Black Swan Black Swan.jpg G133 Black Swan b.jpg G133 Black Swan a.jpg Topi Topi.jpg G224 Topi b.jpg G224 Topi a.jpg Sloth Sloth.jpg G233 Sloth b.jpg G233 Sloth a.jpg Japanese Wild Boar Japanese Boar.jpg G237 Japanese Boar a.jpg G237 Japanese Boar b.jpg Ross's Gull Ross's Gull.jpg G270 Ross's Gull b.jpg G270 Ross's Gull a.jpg Bactrian Camel Bactrian Camel.jpg G287 Bactrian Camel b.jpg G287 Bactrian Camel a.jpg Black Mamba Black Mamba.jpg G293 Black Mamba b.jpg G293 Black Mamba a.jpg Meerkat Meerkat.jpg G328 Meerkat b.jpg G328 Meerkat a.jpg Red Panda Lesser Panda.jpg G357 Lesser Panda b.jpg G357 Lesser Panda a.jpg Aye-aye Pond Slider Pond slider.jpg G007 Pond Slider b.jpg G007 Pond Slider a.jpg African Rock Python African rock python kemono friends.png G013 African Rock Python b.jpg G013 African Rock Python a.jpg African rock python.jpeg American Bison American bison.jpg G018 American Bison b.jpg G018 American Bison a.jpg Californian Sea Otter Southern Sea Otter.jpg G092 Southern Sea Otter b.jpg G092 Southern Sea Otter a.jpg Skyfish (Rod) Sky Fish.jpg G177 Sky Fish b.jpg G177 Sky Fish a.jpg Tanuki Raccoon Dog.jpg G199 Raccoon Dog a.jpg G199 Raccoon Dog b.jpg Japanese Badger Japanese Badger.jpg G236 Japanese Badger b.jpg G236 Japanese Badger a.jpg Japanese River Otter Japanese Otter.jpg G239 Japanese Otter a.jpg G239 Japanese Otter b.jpg Sika (Spotted, Japanese) Deer Sika Deer.jpg 70 Sika Deer.png G240 Sika Deer b.jpg G240 Sika Deer a.jpg Dromedary Dromedary Camel.jpg G266 Dromedary Camel b.jpg G266 Dromedary Camel a.jpg